Gas turbine engine combustion chambers conventionally comprise an outer annular wall structure and an inner annular wall structure. The outer annular wall structure for example comprises an outer annular wall upon which are secured a plurality of tiles. The tiles are generally arranged circumferentially adjacent to each other in a plurality of axially adjacent rows. The inner annular wall structure is similar to the outer annular structure.
The outer annular wall is conventionally produced by forging and turning of a metal billet to produce the outer annular wall or by welding fabricated metal components together to produce the outer annular wall. The outer annular wall is generally provided with dilution apertures, cooling apertures and mounting apertures by machining, electrochemical machining, electro discharge machining, laser machining etc. The inner annular wall is conventionally produced by casting a plurality of tiles which are subsequently mounted on the outer annular wall. The tiles are generally produced by casting and the tiles are provided with cooling apertures by machining, electrochemical machining, electro discharge machining, laser machining etc.
These combustion chamber walls are mechanically complex, are heavy, are expensive and require complex manufacturing procedures.
Therefore the present disclosure seeks to provide a novel combustion chamber wall which reduces or overcomes the above mentioned problem.